


Akaashi's Worse Nightmare

by HandsomTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomTooru/pseuds/HandsomTooru
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto started to date... but Bokuto was being selfish and wanted to have the two people who loved, but it came with a price. Both Akaashi and Kenma didn't know they were being cheated on by the men they loved the most.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since Akaashi joined the volleyball team, Bokuto would not admit he had a crush on him. In fact, he would always deny it, but the whole team already knew the truth including Akaashi. He was always loud but when he around Akaashi it only got worse. It was almost like he wanted everyone to know his feeling for the other male. It took him a lot of courage to finally ask Akaashi out, if he were to get rejected it would break him. “Hey hey heyyy! Akaashi, I have something to ask you.” Bokuto yelled out to him during practice, causing everyone to look at what is happening. Akaashi stopped what he was doing to look at the other male calling out to him. “What is it, Bokuto-san?” He ran over to him taking his hand, “Will you please go out with me? I liked you for an awfully long time. It will make me incredibly happy if you say yes.” The male just stood there looking the male before him… not sure what to do. It was the first time someone told him their feelings in front of people. “I… Bokuto-san… I feel the same way, but it is really embarrassing to do this in front of everyone.” He began to blush hiding his face so the others could not see him blushing. Bokuto took the male in front of him into his arms whispering in his ear. “So, is that a yes?” All Akaashi could so was nod his head in response to the question.  
It was Saturday, Bokuto picked up his phone sending Akaashi a message asking him if he wanted to go on date… Their first date after just becoming a couple. It was just a few minutes later he received a message saying “Yes! I will go on a date with you Bokuto-san. Just send me a text with when and where and I’ll meet you there.” Bokuto jumped out of his bed rambling around for his things to get ready for the date with his new boyfriend. For some reason it made him nervous going out with Akaashi even though they went out before…but it was different since they are now a couple. Just thinking about everything that could happen, he was able to hold Akaashi’s hand, he was even able to kiss him. KISS? Just thinking about being able to kiss him made his face turn a bright red, he never thought about kissing Akaashi before. Shaking all the thought he had, he replied to Akaashi telling where to meet him and what time. Ripping his clothes off, he ran to the bathroom jumping into the shower cleaning up. He started to hum imagining what to do during the date. 

(Akaashi POV)  
He checked the time on his phone, hoping the time would come faster so he could meet up with Bokuto. He always thought Bokuto had a crush on him, but he did not mind one bit, he always thought it was cute the way Bokuto was around him, but he never wanted to admit it out loud. He started to laugh thinking about how thing was before yesterday. Shaking his head, he stood up from his bed taking his shirt off, hearing his doorbell ring. Huh? Who could be at his home this early on a Saturday morning? He went to go who at his door seeing Bokuto standing outside. “Akaaaaaashi~ Open the doooooor!” He sighed, letting out a chuckle opening the door for Bokuto. “What are you doing where Bokuto-san? I thought you said to meet you at the place!” Shaking his head, placing a hand his cheek. “No no Akaashi, those were your words, not mine.” He leaned into kiss him, but he got awkward and backed away. “S-so… Akaashi…” Seeing Bokuto this way made him chuckle because it was the cutest thing he saw. “Bokuto-san, you can stay here, but I was planning on taking a quick shower. You are welcome to sit here in the living room, or my room. I do not mind one bit.” He said walking towards to the bathroom getting into the shower. Akaashi’s bedroom… His bedroom where he sleeps?! Just thinking about going to his bedroom while he taking a shower somehow made him feel anxious, but he did not hesitate to go to his room. He sat down on Akaashi bed fidgeting around from how nervous he was. He was alone in his boyfriends’ room, with all his things. “Bokuto-san? Can you bring me my clothes…? I forgot them on my bed.” Bokuto jumped hearing Akaashi’s voice. “Y-yes…! I’ll be right there.” Bokuto grabbed his clothes carrying them to the bathroom. “Akaashi…? I brought you your clothes.” Akaashi opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto could not look at him… he was to damn sexy to handle. He was all wet and standing there in front of him with a towel around him. “I-I’ll go back to your room to wait for you.” Akaashi laughs at Bokuto closing the bathroom door getting dressed. Bokuto sat on Akaashi’s bed in silence, thinking about the image of Akaashi. 

Akaashi came into his room looking over at Bokuto sitting on his bed, smirking enjoying his reactions to his teasing. Bokuto noticed the smirk on his face, feeling his cheeks burn from blushing. “A-Akaashi… why are you smirking like that?” All he did was shake his head smiling, “It’s nothing Bokuto. What do you want to do? It’s still an awfully long time before it’s time for our date.” He thinks about what do. He pulls Akaashi into his arms hugging him tightly. “Akaashi, why do you do this to me? You make me a nervous mess…” he said softly, kissing the other male on his cheek. “W-what do you mean, Bokuto-san?” He did not say anything holding the other male in his arms. “I want to stay here in your arms… I love you so much. You mean the world to me; I am happy you said yes to become mine.” He did not know what to say, Akaashi looked at Bokuto leaning close to him, kissing him on the lips closing his eyes. This is all he could do; he did not know how to respond to the man he loves. Bokuto kissed him back laying back on Akaashi bed pulling him on top of him. “I know what I want to do while we wait.” Bokuto slipped his hands up the other male’s shirt kissing him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Akaashi shuttered feeling his hand up his shirt, ignoring the thought he slipped his into Bokuto’s mouth gliding his tongue along the other male’s tongue. He flipped Akaashi over where he was on top of him, taking of his shirt rubbing his chest. “Kaashi… I do not think I can resist myself. If I do something you do not like, please tell me.” He kissed his neck, causing a soft moan to escape his mouth making Bokuto grow eager. “B-Bokuto-san… You can…” Bokuto gently bites his neck earning another moan from him. “Hm? What was that?” He chuckles softly kissing the spot where he bit, moving down to his shoulder biting softly along his shoulder. Akaashi gripped his bed sheet letting out another moan. “My skin is extremely sensitive… but you can do whatever you want to me. I do not mind…” Hearing those words leave his mouth, he kissed the male deeply placing his hand on his cheek rubbing against him, feeling himself get hard. “Kaashi, I can not hold back anymore… I’m sorry.” He unbuttons his pants, pulling them down. “B-Bokuto-san… please…” Akaashi takes his pants off, pulling down his boxers reveling himself to the man above him. He bit lip pulling out a condom he had in his pocket, he did not know why he needed it but felt the need to have one. “Bokuto-san… y-you do not need that… I want to feel you.” Bokuto’s face grew a dark red, rubbing himself against his entrance. “If I hurt you, please tell me. I don’t you to be in pain…” He nodded in response, preparing for Bokuto’s cock to enter him. He took a deep breath pushing himself into the smaller male, waiting for him to adjust to him. 

“A-aaah! B-Bokuto-san…!” He cried out feeling him inside, wrapping his arms around him. “What is it Kaashi…? Does it hurt?” Shaking his head blushing dark red, ensuring it was okay for him to start thrusting into him. Bokuto started at a slow pace, groaning softly gently gripping Akaashi thigh. “Kaashi… you feel so good…” Akaashi tightened around the other male, moaning his name. “Aaaa… B… Bokuto-san…” leaning forward kissing Bokuto deeply. Thrusting faster into the male before him, eating all the sounds coming from the male. “F…fuck Kaashi…” He lost control of himself thrusting deep inside of him, causing him to scream out in pure bliss. “You feel so fucking good. I think I’m additive to this feeling.” He picked the smaller male sitting on the bed, placing him on his lap. “Kaashi, I want you to ride me.” Looking him in the eyes, he nodded, and he began to move his hips against Bokuto causing him to hit the deepest part of him. “Bokuto-san….! Your cock feels so fucking good…” He gripped his ass, causing him to pick up the pace. He was moaning mess, he never felt this good before… In fact, he never felt like before. It was first time doing something like this with anyone. “Kaashi, I’m about to cum…” he kept thrusting his hips against him. “Y…you can cum inside of me… I do not mind...” He bit his lip, picking him up slamming into him cumming deep inside of him, making Akaashi scream out in pleasure. “F-fuck…! Bokuto-san… you…” He placed his lips against his, smirking. “Hm, what is it? Was this your first time?” He jerked looking at him, looking away. “Y…yes…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto started to hang around with Kuroo... causing tension in his own relationship. How will it all work out? Will everything work out well, or will it leave them in trouble? Who knows....

Bokuto remined Akaashi they had practice on Sunday with a smirk on his face because he knew he was going to be sore from how rough Bokuto was with him. He got all embarrassed thinking how things would play out during practice the next day. They looked at the time seeing they still had time to clean up for their date. Just being in the shower together made Akaashi feel uneasy… He did not know how Boktuo would react being in the shower with him, shaking the thought from his head they both head to the bathroom cleaning up for their date. “Hey Bokuto-san? Do you think we should invite Kuroo and Kenma?” He shook his head at Akaashi “I don’t think it a good idea. Kenma doesn’t really know how to interact with others.” Bokuto did not want to invite them because other reasons… He had feelings for Kuroo as well and he did not want to hurt Akaashi to figure it out. “Oh yeah. You’re right, I don’t want Kenma to feel unconfutable.” They both got dressed seeing the time, getting ready to leave for their date Bokuto took Akaashi hand. “I’ll lead the way, Kaashi.~” He laughed softly seeing the blush form on his face being called ‘Kaashi’ out in public felt somehow embarrassing. Bokuto kept leading the way to an amusement park. The look on his face when they stopped in front of the park made him chuckle thinking about Bokuto’s reactions on the rides. 

It was the end of the date, Bokuto walked Akaashi home saying their goodbyes, even kissing each other goodnight. On his way home he pulled out his phone sending Kuroo a message, shaking that Kuroo would not reply or that he was with his boyfriend. When he got home, he checked his phone seeing a message from Kuroo saying “I’m on my way. Just wait there.” He stood there frozen from the message. He was getting nervous… He was meeting with another man while he was dating someone. Most important… They both already had boyfriends. He went into his house sitting on the couch looking at his phone hoping Akaashi would not call or text him while he had Kuroo coming over. Shaking his head, he decided it was best to just turn his phone off. Just hear a knock at his door, running to open the door quickly letting Kuroo in. “I… I just needed to see you tonight. I know it’s wrong, but I can not help it.” Kuroo stood there looking at him, but he suddenly pulled Bokuto into his arms kissing him on the lips whispering. “I Know how you feel…” The two ended up in the bedroom stripping their clothes along the way. Bokuto started to feel guilty about what he is doing, lying there enjoying the pleasure he was feeling from the male who not his boyfriend. 

It was Sunday morning, Akaashi just woke up looking at the clock sitting on his nightstand. Two hours before he needed to be awake… He jumped in the shower now since he was already awake. Bokuto and Kuroo were still sleeping holding each other. Hearing his phone ring, Kuroo rolled over answering it seeing it was beloved boyfriend Kenma. He forgot that they had plans today and told him he would meet him in two hours so he could shower. He could not tell him he spent the night at another mans house. Writing a note for when Bokuto finally woke up, telling him they could do this again whenever they were both in the mood for it. Akaashi got out the shower getting his clothes on and getting his things ready for practice. He decided to call Bokuto so he could hear his voice first thing in the morning but there was no answer… It was strange since he was always up before Akaashi was. He would always wake up with 20 unread messages from him telling him good morning, telling him to eat a proper meal and whatever else Bokuto could think of. Akaashi decided he would just sit down and watch tv before it was time to leave, hoping Bokuto would call at any minute. 

It never happened, Bokuto did not call him back. It was already during practice, Bokuto barely looked at him, not even saying one word to him. He knew he did not deserve Akaashi for what he did to him last night. If he said something to him, it would give it away that Bokuto was hiding something from him. Akaashi felt his heart race, this was the first time Bokuto did this to him. He wondered if he might have done something wrong. He did not want to ask because he thought Bokuto would tell him later if something was bothering. “Bokuto-san! Do you want to walk home together?” Akaashi asked with a smile, hoping he would at least talk to him. All he did was shake his head in return of Akaashi question. Feeling his heart sink, he looked at Bokuto with a sad expression on his face… not even looking back at him, Bokuto walked away leaving him standing there alone. Instead of walking home with his boyfriend he went to see Kuroo… It was getting bad because Bokuto was getting attached to him. Those two knew each longer than he has known Akaashi. Kenma was there at Kuroo’s place, they could not do anything with each, they had to completely normal. “Hey, Bokuto… Where’s your boyfriend?” Bokuto jumped hearing that question come from Kenma. “He’s…. um… He did not feel good so I could not bring him with me.” Kuroo smirked rubbing Bokuto’s back so Kenma could not see it. “Oh really? That’s too bad…I wanted to see him.” Kuroo chimed in, causing Bokuto to jerk. “Ah… I’ll bring him next time.” Bokuto sent Akaashi a message telling him he loved him and had wonderful day, also saying that he was going to be busy all day. 

It has been two weeks since Bokuto started to hook up with Kuroo… Sometimes he even forgot he was dating Akaashi. “Bokuto? Why haven’t you been hanging out with Akaashi? He’s been telling us you haven’t been responding to his messages or phone calls.” Bokuto dropped the volleyball he was holding in his hands, looking at the rest of the team members standing before him. “I… I have just been busy! I never meant to ignore him or anything.” Bokuto looked around to see if he could find Akaashi… but he was not there. “He did not show up to school today. There is something bothering him. You should find out what’s bothering him since he’s your boyfriend, captain.” Bokuto could feel is his heart breaking, of course he would not show up. He knew the reason why Akaashi was acting this way. He went to Akaashi’s place after practice, unlocking the door since Akaashi trusted him enough with a spare key to his place. He could not find him anywhere… Where could he be at? Bokuto started to worry now. He was never out this late before. He would always text Bokuto before going out somewhere, so he knew where he was all the time, but Akaashi gave up all together. He would not even text Bokuto anymore, he knew he would just be ignored like always. Bokuto decided he would just stay in Akaashi room until he returned home… but the next day came and Akaashi never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Akaashi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Akaashi found out that their boyfriends were cheating on them! How will things turn out for Akaashi and Bokuto? Will everything be okay between them... or will it fall to pieces?

Akaashi was staying with a friend, He did not want to go back home. He was slowly giving up hope that his boyfriend will talk to him and start acting like a couple again. It was breaking his heart thinking about Bokuto, thinking about everything those two did together. He thought about the times they spent together during practice. Feeling tears fall down his face, he sat there crying in his friend’s arms. He could not hold back the pain anymore, he felt so alone. He felt like he was not good enough. He thought it would be better to break up with Bokuto, thinking it would be easier to be friends instead of being together in a relationship. Crying himself to sleep in his friend’s arms made him feel so safe, he felt like he was with Bokuto… even though it was not his boyfriend. Bokuto sat on Akaashi’s bed, looking at his phone clenching it tightly. He sent a message to Akaashi and yet he never replied… Is this what Akaashi was feeling? Of course, it was… It is the worst feeling being ignored by the person you love. It was Saturday, and Bokuto does not know where his boyfriend is. Throwing his phone on the floor, Akaashi’s trashcan fell next to his bed. Bokuto picked it up seeing a photo of them two from their first date. With that, his heart broke in two. 

Bokuto grabbed his phone calling his phone, no answer the first time. He called back a second time, still no answer. He was worried now, no he was scared that Akaashi got himself into trouble. He screamed clenching his fist when his phone started to ring… but It was not Akaashi, it was Kuroo saying Kenma found out that they have been seeing each other and it was over between them. He did not want to lose Kenma, he was weak for Kenma. “Akaashi…. Where the fuck did you go…? Please come back…” He said falling to his knees crying holding the picture the two. About two hours later, Bokuto decided to go back to his place… taking the picture with him. With a surprise, Kuroo was waiting outside of his place grabbing Bokuto and hugging him. “I only said that because I did not want to lose Kenma… and I do not want to lose you either.” The two went into Bokuto’s house, standing at the door Kuroo stood there looking at him. “But… things with us need to change. I really cannot do this anymore, I love Kenma so much. We have been together through so much and I am sorry if this hurts you. You have your own boyfriend too Bokuto. You should be with him; we cannot do this anymore. I hope we can still be friends…” Bokuto nodded in response to what Kuroo said, understanding what he means dropping the picture he took from Akaashi’s house breaking it on accident. Akaashi was standing outside of Bokuto’s door, listening to everything they were talking about. He ran home crying, clenching his chest feeling it shatter in a thousand pieces. “Why…. Why wasn’t I good enough?! I was stupid to believe I’m ever good enough…” Slamming the door to his place throwing his phone at the wall breaking it. “I never want to see him… I cannot see him after this… I’ll quit the volleyball team…” crying himself to sleep. 

It was Monday morning… Akaashi went back to school, still avoiding Bokuto and the rest of the team. Hoping for the rest of the end quickly so he can go back home and be alone. “Akaashi….” Bokuto said in low voice, hoping he would get a reply, but he just walked away not even saying a word to him. The last bell rung; it was time to leave. Finally. He was able to go home; he did not have to see the person who caused him so much pain. Bokuto did not even stay for practice, He went to Akaashi house. He needed to talk to him, no he wanted to see him since it has been a long time since they have been together. Still having to key to his place, he went inside looking around for him. “Akaashi….” Walking around looking for him. Still no sign of him, he went to his bedroom seeing him sleeping on the bed. “Akaashi please wake up… I need to talk to you…” No response. He tried to shake him to wake him up. “Don’t touch me.” Hearing those words, he moved his hand away from him. “B…but Akaashi…” Getting out of bed he walked away from Bokuto not even looking back at him. He ran after him wrapping his arms around his waist. “Please listen to me… I need to talk to you… I want to make it up to you…” Akaashi started to tear up looking down at his feet. “Why…? Why did you treat me like this…? I knew I was not good enough for you…” Bokuto tightened his grip on him, whispering in his ear. “Please do not say that… It is me who is not good enough for you. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for even being part of your life. I know there is nothing I can do to make this all up to you… but please do not think low of yourself. It’s all my fault.” Letting go of him, turning his back to him ready to leave. “That is all I wanted to say to you.” Akaashi turned around hugging Bokuto from behind crying into his back. “B… Bokuto-san… please don’t go… I went to your place and I heared another males voice at your place… I know what you did, but for some reason I cannot be angry with you. My heart will not allow it… I love you to much…” Falling to his knees crying hard, Bokuto quickly took him into his arms holding onto him rubbing his back. “Please don’t cry… You can do whatever I did to you… I want you to hurt me the way I hurt you. I do not deserve this. I treated you so horrible… I do not deserve this kindness.” 

Akaashi shook his head crying ever harder, wheezing holding chest. “How could you say that?! I cannot do that! I love you way too much to cheat on you! Why would you even suggest a dumb idea!” Having Akaashi yell at him broke him, letting go of the smaller male. “Akaashi… I’m sorry.” Getting up walking to door opening it ready to walk out, running over to him Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto. “Don’t leave me alone… I was so lonely without you…”


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! But I'll work on the final chapters next week! 😭 Thank you to everyone who's read this! Please let me know if you want any more like this and what ship you would like me to write for. ♥️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HFSFHJKSFHHFS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! It was my first time writing and I enjoyed it and I'm really happy with everyone who's read this. It really means a lot to me. Please support me with my other stories I write. <33

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with tears forming, pulling the other male closer to him whispering softly in his ear. “Bokuto-san… Tomorrow is the weekend, so how about we go somewhere together? I want to be with you and start our relationship over again. Just me and you.” Hearing those words Bokuto tightened his grip on Akaashi crying hard nodding his head. “Are you sure Akaashi? I would really like that…” He nodded his head softly, before the two went to sleep together. Bokuto could not sleep because he was happy to have his boyfriend back. All he could do was watch Akaashi sleep, gently rubbing his head. “Kaashi, I’m still so sorry for what I did. I promise I will make it up to you no matter how long it takes. I’ll prove to everyone that I only want you.” Saying those last words, he finally fell asleep holding his boyfriend close to him. It was already morning and the two boys were awake and getting ready for their date Akaashi had planned out. “Kaashi, I will buy was some food for the date…” Shaking his head Akaashi had already started to prepare food for them. “No, this is our first meal together after everything that has happened between us. I want to cook for us.” With a soft smile Bokuto walked over to him wrapping his arms around his waist from behind watching him as he cooked all his favorite meals. Bokuto set the table as Akaashi finished cooking all the food and walking over to the table making the plates laughing and smiling as they enjoyed their meal together. “Bokuto-san, I love you so much.” 

“I know you do Akaashi, and I love you too.” Finishing the food Bokuto decided that he will do the do the dishes since his boyfriend did all the cooking. After everything was cleaned up, they decided it was time to leave to start the day of. Bokuto took the lead keeping him close to him, talking about anything and everything as Bokuto kept getting overly excited about being with Akaashi again. He did not mind because he missed it so much and he wanted more of it. He wanted everyone to see how happy he was with Bokuto. The beginning of their date they went into a bookstore where Bokuto bought everything that Akaashi looked at, even though he did not need it. Bokuto would not take “No” as an answer. Every place they went too, Bokuto kept buying everything that Akaashi showed interest in. “Bokuto-san… You really don’t have to keep buying everything…” he said with a soft sigh looking at him. “Yes, I do. You deserve it Keiji. I want you to know I will do anything and everything for you.” Looking at his phone seeing the time, they both headed for Akaashi house. Bokuto put everything down on his kitchen counter turning back to look at him. “I have somewhere to go, but I will be back soon. Stay awake and wait for me, Okay?” He nodded his head to show understanding. 

Bokuto kissed Akaashi quickly on his lips looking at him. “I’m being serious Keiji, wait right here for me. I have something really important I need to do.” He smiled looking at him, “I understand. I’ll wait for you.” Bokuto left his house quickly running to a jewelry store looking around for the best ring to give to the man he loves with his whole soul. Akaashi sat down on the couch turning on the TV looking for something to watch, but he could not find any good shows sighing deeply he just put it on a random channel hoping whatever was on would be good. “No… I hate this show. I wonder what’s on the next channel.” Changing the channel, he finally found something worth watching. Lying down on the couch he watched his favorite show laughing and enjoying his time, since it has been a while that he’s had this much fun. Bokuto came busting through the door looking Akaashi on the couch. “KEIJIIIIIII! I CAME BACK!” Jumping hearing Bokuto yelling happily. He got up from the couch walking over to here Bokuto was, quickly before he grabbed his hand getting on one knee. “I know that we are still in high school, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I do not want any else to have you have you Keiji. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t know how else to express my love for you.” He took a deep breath, “Keiji will you do the me the honor of becoming my husband after we both graduate high school?” Akaashi stood there in shock falling to his knees crying hearing the words coming from his boyfriend. “Kou… you are the best thing that has ever happened to me as well. I could not ask for a better boyfriend. You mean the world to me and I could not imagine my life without you… Yes, I will become your husband. I love you so much Kou.” 

THE END!


End file.
